Christmas Eve Nightmare
by Snow lady
Summary: Sealand sees something he shouldnt have and it ruins Christmas this year for him. Will Iceland be able to figure out what happen? Main Pairing: SuFin


Pairings: SuFin, hints of USUK and Can/Ice

Warning: I dont own anything

A/N: Please r&r and if you cant tell what classic Christmas song this is based on, I will tell you at the end

Iceland looked at the boy. The absolute misery seemed completely alien for the normally happy boy, especially at a Christmas Party with plenty of nations to ask recognition from. He had watched Raivis try to get Peter play a game with him and Heidi try to talk to him. They had both been thoroughly rejected. He watched Berwald and Tino hover nearby, worried. The few times they approached, he said he was fine, but the looks he shot Berwald were terrible. Berwald did not know how to react to them. It was stunning since Berwald and Peter were usually so close. It was clear neither knew what to do. Iceland eventually took pity upon the little family and decided to try and see if he could find out what was the issue.

He sat down next to the boy. Peter looked at him and started to pout more than before, "You here to bother me too?"

Iceland shook his head, "What do you think?"

Peter looked down, "You are worried like Raivis and Heidi?"

"So you noticed." Iceland said, "But yes, like them and Daddy and Mommy."

He wanted to smile when he saw Tino stiffen at his word, but went back to focusing on the boy, "Daddy doesn't care!"

The want to the smile went away and Iceland glanced at Berwald who went still, "What do you mean, Daddy doesn't care? Daddy loves you very much."

"Like he loves Mommy?" The boy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly," Iceland said with a smile, everyone knew those two were inseparable.

Peter looked even sadder at that, "…that isn't a good thing."

Iceland looked confused at the words, as far as he knew, they had one of the happiest relationships out of all the countries. "What do you mean, Peter?"

Peter looked down and then with tears in his eyes, yelled, "Because Daddy is cheating on Mommy!"

The room went still and everyone stared at Peter. The boy started to sob. Iceland looked at Berwald with wide eyes. Berwald had this stunned look on his face, absolute shock. Tino was also looking at Berwald, confused and with the beginnings of a hurt look on his face.

"Are… are you sure about that?" Iceland asked.

Peter nodded through his tears, "I…I saw them k-kiss, under the mistletoe… last night, while Mommy was out." Peter looked at Berwald, "I thought we were a family! How could you? Especially with him!"

"With who Peter?" Iceland asked, he could not believe that Berwald was cheating on Tino, especially with someone that Peter and quite possibly, the other countries knew.

"With… with…" Peter sobbed, "Santa!"

There was a moment of silence and then Denmark, Alfred, and Gilbert burst into laugher.

"Oh God! You didn't tell him yet?" Denmark said through the laughs as tears came to his eyes and Alfred left the room with an annoyed Arthur.

Tino had a look of pure relief on his face and all the tension drained from the room, "No we wanted to keep it special for him."

Iceland watched as Berwald approached, "Peter, 'm not cheatin' on Mommy, I woul' never do tha'."

"But I saw you kissing Santa," Peter said now looking hurt too as the countries laughed at him.

"But you see Peter," Tino said putting his hand on the boy's shoulder, "I am Santa."

The boy stared at Tino, "No way, but Santa is old and fat."

"That is an illusion." Tino said, "If you would like, I can show you my magic sled."

"Really?" Peter asked his eyes wide.

"Yes."

Peter smiled widely and then looked at Berwald, "Daddy?…I am sorry I thought you were cheating on Mommy."

" 's ok," Berwald said as he pulled the boy into a hug.

The family left to look at the magic sled and Iceland smiled slightly, and turned when a voice spoke softly to him, "At least that's solved, eh?"

Iceland smiled at Canada and the party continued without a hitch.

A/N: That's right "I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus" Only it is Daddy this time


End file.
